


Cute And Deadly

by Gothic_Fairy



Series: Malec Drabbles [21]
Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, at least i hope so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Fairy/pseuds/Gothic_Fairy
Summary: I’m sorry but this is a mess. I have tried writing this prompt in a very cute and light atmosphere but all my attempts ended up with some sad and bitter undertones that just didn’t play well with what you asked for and I had to start from scratch like three times and it still didn't work out. Sorry I’m not able to write about happy things T-T.Enjoy at least this teeny tiny couple of words? Because hey, this is the first time I actually managed to write a something somehwat the length of an actuall drable, haha.Come say hi? -Promt Me/Ask Me





	Cute And Deadly

“Hmm, I’m so ready for bed..” Alec mumbled with his face half-hidden in Magnus’ chest, his arms around his slim waist. He just came back from a mission and didn’t even bother showing up at the Institute with a report of what happened, relying on Jace to make the right decisions for once and cover for him. Tonight, he simply needed some tasty dinner, good wine and an endless nap in his boyfriend’s arms. Ah, yes, he’d do exactly that. 

“Oh, Alexander!” Magnus called with a chuckle, catching him in an embrace. He kept on laughing as he wrapped his long arms around his shoulders and peckered his hair with kisses, walking towards the couch. “Have I ever told you what an adorable little being you are?”

“Ugh, be quiet.” Alec grunted and squeezed his hold on Magnus even more. “I’m not cute, I’m deadly and I kill things on daily basis.” 

“Wow, I’m sure of that.” Magnus answered with another wave of laughter and let them fall backwards on the couch. “My adorable deadly Shadowhunter.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry but this is a mess. I have tried writing this prompt in a very cute and light atmosphere but all my attempts ended up with some sad and bitter undertones that just didn’t play well with what you asked for and I had to start from scratch like three times and it still didn't work out. Sorry I’m not able to write about happy things T-T. 
> 
> Enjoy at least this teeny tiny couple of words? Because hey, this is the first time I actually managed to write a something somehwat the length of an actuall drable, haha. 
> 
> Come say hi? - [Promt Me/Ask Me](https://gothic--fairy.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
